


Deja Vu

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Collage, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Single college student wooyoung wakes in a state of deja vu but shrugs it off. He then walks to the kitchen to find he's now dating the subject of his 5 year long crush - Choi San
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> my first ateez work wow I hope it's good

The moment wooyoung opens his eyes, he feels as though every fiber of his being is vibrating.

Startled, he sits bolt upright and looks around his tiny bedroom, still as stone. It's all familiar, not a thing out of place, but that's just it - it's /too/ familiar.

He squints suspiciously at his surroundings for a moment longer and then finally gives in with a sigh, bringing one hand up to rub at his temple.

He scrunches his face up, trying to force out the feeling of overwhelming deja vu, and it works, the feeling gradually leaving him.

What a way to start the morning.

He throws back the covers, noting that they seem extra mussed up. Clearly he didn't sleep well. He must've been tossing and turning all night from some terrible dreams.

That must've also been the cause of his strange deja vu as well, he figures. His brain was merely unsettled, rattled and confused by some nightmarish, reality-bending dreams that left him reeling.

Ah, well, it's over now.

He stands up with a grunt and stretches his arms high above his head, his muscles weirdly stiff and painfully. Again, he blames bad dreams causing him unecessary stress and then goes on his way.

While normally he would put on some clean clothes first thing, he bypasses that step this morning. After all, his roommate is out of town, so today he has nothing holding him back from walking around in only his briefs.

He walks straight past his closet and into the joint bathroom, immediately going about freshening up for a day of lounging about. His body is so strangely exhausted and sore, as though he ran a mile in his sleep, so he's definitely thankful for the free day.

He allows himself to daydream while brushing his teeth, mind wandering and wondering what exactly he'll be doing to take advantage of his no-class day.

And then he notices something.

On the shelf, a bottle of cologne, neither his nor jongho's.

He spits out a mouthful of toothpaste foam and quickly rinses his mouth before reaching over to pick the bottle up, examining it curiously.

It's a popular brand he's never bought before, and he's certain jongho hasn't either.

Maybe one of jongho's exes or hookups accidentally left it behind and he's /just/ noticing. It definitely wouldn't be one of his own. He hasn't had a dude in his bed in over a year.

(Excluding jongho of course, but the only times jongho is allowed are for innocent bro cuddles.)

It's strange though, as when he takes a little sniff, his heart starts racing. It's /very/ familiar, so much so that his body reacts on its own, as if it knows something he doesn't.

He sets the bottle back down cautiously and notes to question jongho about it when he gets home.

Another wave of unease settles over him as he goes about washing his face. He cuts his eyes towards the mysterious cologne every few seconds, as if he expects it to fade out at any moment, but it remains.

Somehow though, its solid presence only makes him more uncomfortable.

He's just about to grab it and throw it in the trash when something else catches his attention.

Or more like demands his attention.

It's a sound. A faint clattering in the other room.

His heart sinks.

jongho is gone, he knows this. He sent him off two days ago, and he told him specifically, "I'll be back in a week."

A week has certainly not passed and yet that is undeniably a presence in either the kitchen or living room.

The closer he listens, the more it sounds like whoever it is is rummaging about in the kitchen cabinets and drawers. It sounds like pots and pans, like silverware jingling and glass clinking.

Are they looking for money? Or a knife to stab him with?

He draws in one unsteady breath and arms himself with the closest thing - a hairbrush. Better than nothing.

Slowly, as quietly as possible, he creeps on his tiptoes through his bedroom. Once he reaches the door, he stops and sidles up against the wall beside it.

He takes a moment to draw on deep, even breath, and then, he pounces.

In one grand, brave move, he swings the door open so fast it bangs agsinst the wall and then promptly jumps out, hairbrush at arms, ready to defend himself against the intruder.

Only, he doesn't find just any intruder.

No, instead he finds, standing at the stove, clad in /only/ an apron, none other than captain of the college basketball team, Choi San

Their eyes meet, and wooyoung feels like he may explode.

"H-Hyung!" he squawks.

san's cheeks flush, and he chuckles, a bashful smile gracing his features. "You haven't called me that in a while, babe, what's up?"

Babe.

The word echoes in wooyoung''s mind until he fears his brain may be melting. /san/ just called /him/ fucking /babe./

"W-Wha-" he stammers, staring incredulously at the man before him, "W-/What/ are you doing here??"

san pauses and looks at him like he's grown two heads. "What does it look like? I'm cooking breakfast," he chuckles. "I mean, shit, it's not like I /live/ here or anything."

wooyoung recognizes the sarcasm in his voice immediately. "W-What? What do you mean you /live/ here?"

This time, san genuinely looks a little concerned. He turns the stove off and sets his spatula down to turn to wooyoung. "Uh, woo. you're kidding, right?"


End file.
